The present disclosure relates generally to the field of locking devices. According to some embodiments, the disclosure relates to locking devices, such as electronic locks for lockers, that include features designed to avoid jamming of locking elements.
Electronic locking devices operate conveniently for users. In some such devices, users may enter a code or interact with the lock in some other manner, and the lock can automatically transition from a locked to an unlocked state or from an unlocked to a locked state. One problem that can arise when utilizing electronic locks is that a locking element, such as bolt mechanism of an electronic locker lock, can jam. In some circumstances, this can cause the user to believe the locking element is secured in the locked position when it is not, or cause difficulty for the user in successfully placing the lock in the locked or unlocked state.